Angel of Time
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: What happens when Alex gets a visit from someone who came from the future? It's simple really...a brand new adventure! Alex must now journey through time and space with a new ally in order to stop the Earth Forces from disrupting the time stream and destroying the universe. Special Thanks to my friend for allowing me to use this!


**I do not own the OCs cause a friend wanted this on here. All rights to the Gundam-related material in this story, goes to Sunrise.**

**Angel of Time**

In the darkness of the night in the year 2178, a mysterious figure looks at a statue nearly crumbled to pieces, dedicated to a hero from the past, that warrior was none other than Alexander shown as the Angel of Time. The figure stepped closure to the statue and touched it, suddenly an explosion is heard from behind the figure as two one-eyed, sage-colored, armored soldiers fired their automatic rifles at him. The figure dodged every single bullet then he got up close to the armored soldiers, kicked one in the gut and used the soldier's rifle against his comrade filling him full of bullet holes. The figure is suddenly greeted by a man in a silver mask dressed in a crimson red military uniform who asks the figure to surrender now, but the figure refused to let the silver-masked man get in its way, suddenly more of the armored soldiers had appeared and aimed their rifles at the figure then a time portal had opened and the figure jumped through to escape the riflemen and their leader. The soldiers were waiting for their orders until the silver-masked man ordered them through the portal to chase after the figure telling the armored troops that no one shall ever escape from the 'Red Comet'.

On a bright summer day, Alexander (now going by the name Alex) with wavy dark brown hair, blue eyes, (originally black until he turned into the Spirit form twice) and peach colored skin, wearing a white shirt with a red vest, blue jean pants, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of boots; continues his journey around the planet; unknown to him that even the fabric of time will be at stake.

Alex's ship had docked in a city which is said to contain the doorway through time and space, the city was called Aurora. Alex departed from the ship and asked around where he could find a hotel to stay for the week. As he continued to look around for a hotel he noticed a cloaked figure following him from behind and as he walked through an alley he climbed up to the roof and ran along the rooftops with the cloaked figure gaining from behind. Rooftop after rooftop, Alex ran as fast as he could, but the cloaked figure began to catch up to him so instead he decided to fight the stranger. He waited on a rooftop until the mysterious figure appeared revealing a blue and gold sword in its hand and asks Alex to dual it, taking this as a challenge Alex brought out the crimson, blue blade from his dragon armor (acquired it in Altomare) then both warriors charged and their swords clashed along the wind. Alex and the cloaked figure continued their battle of blades, but a swirling blue wormhole opened right next to them then five armored soldiers with bulky features and a single glowing purple eye on the helmet, equipped with assault rifles and a beam axe, they all stared at the cloaked figure then pointed their rifles at him and began to fire then in a blink of an eye the cloak was torn to pieces by their bullets and fell to the ground. The bulky soldiers sent one of their own to check the cloak for a body, Alex watched as the soldier reached for the shredded cloak to feel anything underneath then in a split second the soldier's armored head was cut right off from his shoulders. As the armored corpse fell back on the ground, the rest of the soldiers scattered around to find their comrade's killer then the figure reappeared, revealing a boy who seemed to be at the age of 17, he had wavy dark blue hair, light skin, a short physic, and dark blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, a red scarf, a pair of white and black gloves, white pants with a black vertical stripe on both his legs, and black and white shoes. The boy charged at the soldiers and took out his blue and gold sword then he slashed and stabbed every single one of them, leaving them either wounded or dead as they screamed in pain by the boy's blade then Alex overheard a wounded soldier call the boy 'Demon of the Wind!' As the last of the soldiers was cut in half, the boy's sword disappeared into his arm then he walked towards the wounded soldier near Alex and said. "I hope you're watching this." Then stomped and crushed the soldier's head, turning it into a bloody mess. The boy walked up to Alex and said hello to him then offered his hand to shake so Alex did the same thing in an awkward manner, Alex asked the boy his name and he said Leon then Alex gave him his name then the two walked off the roof as their stomachs growled.

At a restaurant near downtown, Alex and Leon talk while eating lunch, Alex asked where Leon came from, he said. "I came from Culture City." Alex was a little shocked from here to his home town would have taken a week by boat or plane. Leon told him he was from Culture City just not from this time. Alex asked Leon to tell his story of where he came from and why he is here.

Leon told Alex he came from the year 2178, the world was in a state of peace from all the great deeds Alex and his brother Drake have done, but the peace didn't last as a general from the Earth Forces army despised Alex and his brethren since they possess all the power to rule the planet so the general ordered his top military scientists to build a mind control device to control Alex. By luring him with an SOS, the general succeeded in capturing the world's strongest hero. In doing so the general used Alex to destroy small towns and villages all around the world, allowing the Earth Forces to attack heroes all around the planet thus sparking the War of Heroes. It was a terrible war the innocent weren't safe on both sides as each battle claimed more and more lives. Then the fated day came when Drake the leader of the surviving heroes and Alex the Earth Force's greatest weapon fought to the death as both enemies who were once brothers continued their battle for the fate of humanity and its heroes. Their final attacks came and everything within a mile turned to ash then as the smoke cleared the only one standing was Alex holding his brother's bloody and lifeless corpse by the head. With their leader defeated, the last remaining heroes gave a special mission to their youngest member and sent him into the past to change the future, but before they could send him back the general himself came to end the remaining heroes at their underground base. Realizing that their mission would fail if their operative was killed, the last two surviving heroes gave the operative a 'Time Gauntlet.' a device that allows the user to travel forward or backwards in time. The operative escaped the base by using a small starship hidden in a secret hanger and as he watched the last two heroes fight the enemy; he launched the ship into space and cryogenically frozen then one of the wounded heroes activated the SDM (Self-Destruct Mode) to destroy the base, killing them and the remaining Earth Forces. Two months later, the operative returned to the planet to look for any sign of hope then he looked at the crumbled statue of Alex believing that he may help him stop this grim future from ever happening by going a century back in the past to warn him of his fate, suddenly the Earth Forces greatest general nicknamed the 'Red Comet' appeared to warn the operative to surrender or die then a time-warp field opened thanks to the Time Gauntlet and allowed the operative to escape into the past with Earth Forces following him.

Alex asked Leon who the operative was so Leon said. "I am the operative." Alex asked Leon if there was a way to stop the Earth Forces from destroying the planet. Leon said that if the future Earth Forces captured Alex now in the past they will take control of a powerful artifact known as 'The Gateway of Time' allowing them to control time and space. Alex made up his mind to join Leon and stop the terrible future awaiting them.

At midnight, Alex and Leon decided to enter the gateway in order to stop the Earth Forces. As they both arrived at the center of town, Alex looked up at the doorway, thinking to himself that the door seemed ancient then the symbols on the stone doors glowed blue and the gateway opened. A white light shined in the door and dimmed revealing a temple inside showing 6 symbols on the ground. As they both entered the temple and stood on one of the symbols, they all began to glow then an old man wearing a bright red and orange robe appeared on one of the symbols and said. "Who dares to enter these sacred grounds of time?" Leon answered. "We are seeking to stop the future from ever happening." Alex and Leon looked straight into the old man's eyes to show that they are serious about their quest so the old man gave them information on how to change the future. In order to do this they must stand in the center of grounds and wait for a few minutes. Alex and Leon both waited in the center then a bright blue glow shined in the center of the symbols then a wall of blue light surrounded them and as the light grew brighter they felt themselves lift into the air then they vanished from the temple with the old man smiling while thinking good luck to the both of them.

Inside the time stream, both Leon and Alex floated through the blue light then became delirious as the wormhole swirled around them until an even brighter light shined at the end of the wormhole as they flew ever closer. Alex wakes up and finds himself on a concrete floor with bits of rubble scattered across the surrounding area; Alex then saw Leon lying on his back unconscious, but still fine and as Alex looked up into the sky he sees it colored red with pinkish clouds covering the sky and filled with smoke, his mind and body nearly staggered from the increased smoke in the air as fire and stone trailed for miles on end; Alex believed that this was the future turned into a living hell.

Hours pass, as Alex and the awoken Leon walk through the remains of what might seem to be a heavily populated area as rubble, blood, and shredded clothing spread about the area. Alex looked in complete terror as he tried to resist imagining this massacre of death and violence spread about him and asked Leon. "Is this really the future that caused this much bloodshed?" Leon nodded and told Alex. "Yes, but it looked peaceful and also quite beautiful before this war." Silence broke between the two as they continued walking through the crumbled city.

Hours passed as Alex and Leon continued onward through the city until Leon stopped and started feeling around the ground, a few minutes later, Leon found a holographic keypad and typed in a word which opened a lower door in the ground revealing an elevator. Leon asks. "Alex, please follow me." Alex nods and follows him inside. Leon presses a button and the elevator begins to move down into the shaft below.

Upon reaching the end of the shaft, Alex asks Leon. "What is this place?" Leon answers. "This was the base where the last heroes had taken refuge during the war." He turned his head down with a look of sadness and said. "This was also the place where I was born." Alex and Leon exit the elevator and walk into a dark corridor until they reach a door and with a few keypad presses from Leon the door opened and a woman's voice sizzled then calmed into a loudspeaker saying. "_Welcome to Base 001 aka Sanctuary. DNA match approved. Welcome back Leon. Alert: Enemy presence in the area._" An alarm sounded throughout the entire base then multiple turrets and drones sputtered out of the walls and surrounded Alex and Leon. Alex remembered he was considered the enemy in the future and asked Leon. "Is there any way to turn these things off?" Leon replied. "Yes, there is." Leon accessed the base's mainframe and changed the computer sensor's Identification Friend or Foe tag on Alex making the computer voice respond. "_IFF tags approved. Welcome back Alex._" Then Alex exhaled in a sign of relief as the turrets and drones disappeared back into the wall panels. Lights flittered revealing an empty room with a set of computers, an infirmary, barracks, and a mess hall. Leon asks the computer voice. "ADA, please activate the main monitor." ADA responds. "Yes Leon." A glow came from the large computer of the set, as Leon types the keyboard and accesses the main files and lets Alex take a look. Alex types through the files and accesses the file which had a list of all the heroes on the planet.

Alex reads through each file as each one had the initials KIA as each hero was killed in action in each battle. Alex came upon his brother Drake's file and read it saying that he had a family, a wife that died three years before the war, and twins, a boy and a girl but both were murdered by the Earth Forces assassins which made Alex disgusted by the Earth Forces' actions. He also came upon his friend Vex's file and read this as well saying that he married Bianca in 2082, but were killed by Earth Forces after they sabotaged their cryo-tubes in 2176. Alex read Lena's file as well as Leo's; both were part of the project to send Leon through time to stop the future from being destroyed, but in the end they too were killed by the Earth Forces, but not before they blew them to smithereens along with themselves in the bases' destruction. Alex continued to scroll through the files until he came upon his and read it. It read that Alex also had a family except he married another hero named Krystal Fox and had a son whose name wasn't listed anywhere on the file. Alex thinks to himself. 'I can't believe it, I have a son.' Alex asks Leon. "Is there anything about my son, I have to know where he is or if he's still alive." Leon responds. "Why, you won't have a son in another two years so why bother asking anyway." In anger, Alex punches Leon in the jaw knocking him down to the floor. Alex tells Leon. "I don't give a damn. If I have a son then it's a father's duty to protect him." Realizing that Alex is serious; Leon got back up and rubbed his jaw then told Alex. "Alright, I'll tell you where your son is." Leon exhaled and said. "Your son is-." Leon's sentence is cut short as the alarm blares throughout the entire base as ADA responded. "_Enemy presence detected! Earth Forces Mobile Suits codenamed: Zaku IIs._" Alex and Leon hear a feint buzzing at the elevator as sparks flew up as they rained down to the floor.

Alex asks Leon. "How the hell did the Earth Forces know we were here?" Leon responded. "I don't know, maybe they put a tracer on one of us when I fought their comrades." Both of them check around their bodies until Leon felt a small flat-rounded object on the back of his neck, pulled it off, and then crushed it. Alex tells Leon. "Well, should we fight them?" Leon responds. "We have no choice right now." Alex shifted his entire body into white-blue robotic armor and created a beam rifle and a beam shield while Leon pulled out his blue and gold curved sword as they waited for the enemy to burst through the elevator doors. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of the enemy until a loud bang came from the elevator then Earth Forces soldiers poured inside the base. Alex sees the enemy and notices they wore the same kind of armor the bulky one-eyed soldiers had on. Alex pulls the beam rifle's trigger and watches as the thin purplish beam of light pierced through a Zaku's chest and fell to the ground. The rest of the Zaku IIs pointed their rifles at Alex who raises his beam shield and pulled the triggers. Leon sprinted toward the enemy with his sword and slashed their rifles in half then he rushed at them again, swung his sword, and cuts off their heads. As more Earth Forces troops lay dead or dying, ADA shouts. "_I have detected a new enemy unit coming at high speed!" _All of a sudden, a new Earth Forces MS had busted through the top interior of the base and landed with a thud.

Smoke and dust filled the inside then it began to settle, exposing a crimson red MS that was taller than the Zaku IIs with bulker features in the armor, crimson wing-like stabilizers on the back, and a rounded helmet with a horn at the top-front, on the helmet it looked what seems to be a single glowing green eye. The equipment it held was a large red and black shield with a golden cross at the center that looked to be attached to its left arm and held what seemed to be a long-barreled rifle in its right hand. Alex fires his beam rifle, but the red MS blocked his shot with its shield then pointed its long-barreled rifle at Alex and fired a precise, yellow beam at him. Alex raises his shield to block the beam, but the beam came too fast and split his beam rifle in half. With his rifle gone, Alex pulls a hidden blue beam saber out from his shield while the red MS threw down its weapon and pulled a red handle from its hip which ignited into a yellow beam saber; pointing it at Alex and waited as both stared for a moment then ignited their boosters and charged with their sabers clashing with the sound of thunder.

Alex swung his sword left and right, but couldn't get a hit with the red MS blocking his attacks until he saw an opportunity to strike when he sees an opening in the red MS's defenses. Taking this chance to deal damage, Alex ducked from the red MS's attack, twirled, and swung his saber only for it to miss; Alex looks up and the red MS kicks him right in his armored face knocking him into the wall and collapsing on his front as darkness blurred his vision and fell unconscious.

In the midst of his battle, Leon kills a Zaku II by cutting it in half as the torso falls to the ground face first. Leon turns to see Alex on the floor unconscious with the red MS holding his armored body by his wrist then holds up its armored black fingers and snaps them, all of a sudden the ground began to shake with violent force as rubble and crumbling structures fell down and crushed some of the Earth Force's own soldiers. Leon watches as the red MS flies toward the opening in the base and says. "And so ends the heir to the Hero bloodline; Farewell, my friend." The red MS flies into a ship hovering over the base as it held Alex and carried him along with it. The ship's lower cannons pointed at the base and prepared to fire as Earth Forces MSs poured out to escape the coming blast, but were too late as several missiles and pinkish-purple beams from the ship exploded inside and unleashed a large explosive wave that consumed fleeing EF Zaku IIs in a ball of hellish fire.

Alex awakens from his unconscious state and tries to move his body, but he cannot move. His vision became clear and sees his arms and legs shackled to a table in some kind of torture room then he spots a man who looked to be in his early 20s with long blonde hair and peach-colored skin dressed in a red officer's jacket with golden-yellow strings along his torso, pure white officer men's pants, and black shin-high boots with a pointed tip. He also wore a silver mask with what seemed to be red lens covering his eyes then he stepped toward Alex, pushed a couple buttons on a keypad, and the shackles opened with a click. The man asked. "Please follow me, Mr. Alex." Alex followed the man out of the room and into a hallway with a couple windows on the left side then the man asked. "I trust that you already know who we are, Mr. Alex." Alex says. "Yeah, the guys who wrecked the planet and killed innocent people; is that close enough?" The masked man responded. "We had no choice in the matter and besides your kind are all but extinct, so why even bother to fight now." They stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors and entered through revealing a large room, detailed into the office of a French nobleman; he sat on an oak chair deeply crafted as well as a dark wooden desk to go along with it. The man looks at Alex with folded hands on the desk and says. "My name is Full Frontal and I am the commander of the remaining Earth Forces military unit." He moves his hand to a couch and asks Alex to have a seat. Alex sits on the couch and asks. "Why did you kill all the heroes on Earth?" the man responded. "It's a matter of fear really; our government received news that you attacked Culture City and destroyed a quarter of it, so we devised a plan to make sure you and your kin would never threaten humanity ever again." Alex stared at Frontal with eyes full of anger and demandingly said. "Why did you use me to do your damn dirty work?" Frontal responded. "The reason why we used you was because of your strength and skill to fight especially when you go into a demonic rage when someone close to you is either hurt or killed and when you ceased to be useful we froze you in case you would free yourself." Frontal smiled and responded. "You were the perfect weapon to control, although your brother became a nuisance when we captured and controlled you, so we decided to rid ourselves of that pest permanently by sending you to kill him and what a show it turned out to be, but in the end you proved to be more superior than your worthless little brother." Alex clenched his hands into fists then charged at Frontal screaming. "DAMN YOU." Frontal pressed a hidden button on his desk then Alex screamed in pain as two thousand volts of electricity shocked his entire body then fell as darkness swirled around him as all light had gone black.

On the outside of the EF ship, a cloaked figure is climbing across the hull toward the engines. Powerful winds blew around the hull then the cloak flew off into the sky revealing Leon with a bandage wrapped around his eye, chest, right shoulder, and left leg.

Leon then goes into a flashback to the time the Earth Forces ship destroyed the Sanctuary base. Leon avoided much of the cannons' impact by sealing up a closed part of the base, but he was inflicted with severe wounds all across his body. He managed to get a trace on Alex using the DNA tracking system that every Hero had undergone and followed it with the help of the damaged ADA.

Back on the ship, Leon sneaks inside the engine room and spots a group of men in orange and grey jump suits with grey caps on their heads. Leon sneaks up on a lonely crew member, grabs him, and snaps his neck. Searching the body, Leon finds a holo-map of the entire ship and found Alex's location on the small blue replica and decides to sneak in through the ventilation system to find him.

Alex's vision started to clear after the electric jolts wore off in his body. He looks around and tries to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't move them at all. Alex looks at strange binds on his wrists and ankles that seemed to be attached to what looked like blue cables. Loud footsteps clanged on the metal floor and a Zaku II colored red with a horn on its head stared at Alex and says. "So this is the guy that's killing my men; I haft to say I'm a little disappointed." The red Zaku II pulled out a beam axe and inched the glowing blade closer to Alex's face.

Full Frontal sits at his desk drinking a cup of tea until his communicator rang. He answers. A guard patrolling the engineering sector calls "What is the problem?" He asks. The guard replies. "Sir, we found an engineer with his neck broken." Frontal paused then answered. "I'll deal with it myself, call off security." The guard replies. "Yes sir." He crosses his fingers together then gets up and walks out the door.

Alex inched his head back from the yellow blade as it came closer and closer. He could almost feel the heat from the searing, hot beam almost melting his flesh away until it stopped. Alex looks back and sees the red Zaku II trembling then he dropped his axe and fell back as the bulky armor pulled his lifeless body down. Alex looks at the doorway and is quite shocked to see Leon standing near the entrance, holding an extremely sharp sword in his right hand. Alex says. "Well, what took you so long?" Leon had an angry look on his face as he cuts the shackles off Alex's arms and legs then responds. "Is that the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?" Alex responds. "Okay, thanks a lot, pal." They nodded each other while Leon pulled out the holographic map of the ship and enlarged the display. As he scanned through each section of the cruiser, he noticed a room containing an object for an experiment called 'Project Warped', he looks at Alex and says. "Is it just me or is there something in that room the Earth Forces doesn't want us to find out about." Alex asks. "Do you think there's some kind of new weapon in there?" Leon responds. "It wouldn't be fun if we weren't breaking their toys." Alex responds. "Let's go wreck some havoc." Alex pulls out a spear from his own flesh and leans it on his shoulder. The spear-tip was like a trident with a long sharp center and two short-sided pikes closing between it, the blade was colored crimson red with the staff and bonds colored black and gold. Wielding his new weapon, Alex and Leon walked out of the torture room and continued onward to mysterious room holding the Earth Forces' secret project.

Full Frontal walks in the hanger bay and asks the foreman. "Is my armor ready?" the foreman answers. "Yes, sir; we resupplied the Sinanju and it is waiting for you in Bay 04." Frontal responds. "Excellent work, foreman." Frontal walked into Bay 04 and stood on a platform while armor pieces clamped together around his body with the helmet clamping around his head as it sealed on top of his armor with a hiss. Frontal waited for the armor to power up as it glowed and started to move as the eye on his helmet glowed green.

In a huge corridor, Alex and Leon came upon a group of Zaku IIs who seem to be unaware of their location. Seeing it as an opportunity to strike the enemy, Leon uses the shadows on the walls to get closer to an enemy soldier, pull him to the shadows, and slit his throat. Alex used his powers to slow the Zaku IIs movements and their reaction time; he walks toward them and plunges his spear in each of their hearts. With a snap of his fingers, the Zaku IIs fell to the ground lifeless. Advancing toward the door, Alex and Leon discover a console near the entrance; Leon looks at Alex and says. "I think I can get us through this door. Can you give me a minute?" Alex replies. "Roger that." A few minutes pass as Leon continues to hack the console while Alex angrily says. "Jesus, aren't you done yet?" Leon replies. "Just about….done." The blast door opens with a hiss as purplish fog flows out of the dark room. Leon pulls out a small flashlight, turns it on, and points the light in the room revealing loads of wires, coolant tubes, and monitors. The lights in the room flicker on as Leon turns off his flashlight; through the fog, Alex spots a large glowing, green tube in the center of the room. As Leon checks the monitors to learn more information on 'Project Warped', Alex walks up to the tube and sees a figure attached to life support systems; when Leon finished looking through the files, he discovered the key to the Earth Forces' experiment and tells Alex. "Don't look at the tube, it's…!" Alex stares at the figure with shock-filled eyes and said. "It's Drake!"

Alex looks at Drake's body which seems to have a resemblance to a man in his early 20s; he had scars all over his frail body and long hair. Leon walks to the tube and looks at Drake alongside Alex and asks. "Are you feeling okay, Alex?" he responds. "I'm great just glad that I didn't kill him." Alex laughs and says. "Although, I was never worried anyways, he was always too stubborn to die." They both stare for a few minutes then Leon says. "Well now what?" Alex replies. "We shut this thing down and get him out of there." Alex and Leon run to the monitors and tried to hack through the system to bypass the tube's locking mechanism in order to free Drake. Seconds later, Leon informs Alex. "I'm almost through the firewalls; all I need are a few more sec-." As Leon talks a bright yellow beam zips into the room and pierces the tube holding Drake then explodes. Alex looks with horrified eyes then clenches his teeth and fists, turns around, and looks at the entrance; at the door stands the red MS that defeated him back at the Sanctuary base, holding his rifle as smoke lifted from the tip of the barrel and pointed it at Alex then speaks. "Well this is unfortunate, now I have to get a new power source for my Time Gate." He snickers. "But, before I do, I'm going to enjoy myself and eliminate you troublemaking nuisances." Alex angrily shouts at the familiar voice. "Full Frontal, this is the day you die!" Alex and Leon both charge at him with their weapons and bring an end to their enemy.

Alex thrusts his spear at Frontal while Leon brings his sword down on his head, but Frontal blocks the attacks with his shield and kicks both Alex and Leon sending them flying into the walls. Alex kicks from the wall and readies his spear aiming it at Frontal's head until he counters with his rifle by letting the spear pierce it and allowing him to kick it away then he strikes Alex in the gut with his armored fist. As Alex vomits from the impact of the attack, Frontal pulls his beam saber and points it at Alex's head and says. "It's over for you, hero. Now it is time for you to die along with your son." Alex looks up with a surprised expression and replies. "My son, what are you talking about?" Frontal laughs and answers. "Why don't you ask your friend, Leon?" Alex looks at Leon who is clutching his right arm and says. "Leon, what does he mean?" Leon pauses then answers. "What he means is that I'm your son and he's right." Alex looks back up at Frontal and says. "So all this time my son was right next to me and I didn't even know about it?" Frontal answers. "Correct, but in the end you're going to die." Frontal pulls back his arm and thrusts it into Alex's chest then pulls it back with a hiss from his saber. As crimson blood gushes from his wound, Alex looks at Leon again and stares into his eyes, eyes that are filled with sadness and horror but most of all rage. Leon watches as his father falls back and lands on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

Frontal sadistically laughs as Alex writhes in pain from his wound and asks. "Tell me something, Alex? You're supposed to be a being with God-given powers, yet you still writhe in pain like any other mortal being. Explain to me how you couldn't whisk away your human ability to feel pain, please explain to me that." Alex struggles to get up from his wound and answers. "A human who denies his own mortality is just another fool, a being like me knows this and I decided that even if my powers grant me immortality, I will always be human as well as choose to be one." Frontal laughs. "Are you that much of a fool, all that power and you want to live life as a human." He stares at Alex with a frustrated look. "How pitiful then I'll kill you, drain your powers, and use them for my own purposes." He raises his saber high above his head and roars. "I shall become a god and travel throughout time and space. I will conquer all dimensions and eliminate all who stand in my way." With his speech over, he brings his glowing blade down on Alex and cuts through his flesh; spraying more of the boy's blood all over his armor.

As the blood in Alex's wounded body flows, Leon lunges at Full Frontal with his sword and strikes at him, but he counters with his beam saber and backhands Leon to the ground. Frontal walks up to Leon, lifts up his armored foot, and steps on Leon while saying. "What's the matter, boy; have I gone and upset you by killing your father?" Leon struggles to breathe as the armored boot presses down on his chest and crushing his internal organs. "Don't fret; it will all be over very soon." He raises his beam saber high in the air and prepares to strike down the boy until a strange glow came from Leon's eyes.

Leon felt a surge of energy flow throughout his body then his eyes glowed blue and his entire form shined in blinding white light. The force of the light pushes Frontal back towards the wall and begins to heal Alex's wounds. Alex began to change in form as his body was surrounded in a white light and his eyes glowed blue. Both father and son stare at their enemy still looking in anger as they both charge at him with their 'Spirit Warrior' forms.

Frontal fires his boosters out of the room and into the corridor of the ship with Alex and Leon following close behind. Throughout the ship, they fought and clashed, destroying anything in their path as they cripple the ship and kill most of the crew. Frontal manages to grab Leon and throws him out through the hull while Alex charges at Frontal and kicks him in the chest causing him to crash into the ship's main core. With the core damaged, the ship began to collapse; alarms flaring throughout every corridor warned the remaining crew members that the ship was about to crash and explode which caused a massive scuttle towards any escape pods that they can reach before their impending demise. Frontal shakes off the pain and flies towards another room which contains the device that could help him alter time and space; the 'Time Gate'.

As Leon returns to the ship and regroups with Alex, Frontal activates the Time Gate and sets the coordinates to the day all creation began. Frontal jumps into the Gate with Alex and Leon tailing him from close behind. In the swirling, blue stream of time, Alex fires raises his hand and fires a large, white beam at Frontal; detecting the attack, the Red Comet manages to dodge the beam, but part of his stabilizers took damage during the maneuver. Leon rushes forward to attack Full Frontal with Alex following close behind; Frontal manages to block Leon's attack and knockback Alex with a kick to the gut. As the end of the time stream begins to shorten, both Alex and Leon nodded their heads and prepared to finish off their enemy once and for all. Full Frontal reaches his hand towards the end of the time stream and begins to smile as he almost reaches his goal until his thermal radar flared in his helmet then he turns around and looks with frightened eyes; both Alex and Leon held a large beam cannon in their arms and fired the weapon at the Red Comet. The bright, purple beam consumed his armor as it melted away along with his body and the last thing he ever sees is the piercing blue eyes of both father and son.

As Alex and Leon celebrate their victory, the time stream begins to collapse; Leon looks at Alex and says. "Time is starting to collapse, the only way to keep that from happening is if one of us max our powers to the limit." Alex responds. "Then I'll do it, I haft to keep space and time from breaking apart from each other." Alex began to glow brighter than the sun, but Leon punches him in the stomach and pushes him back to his own timeline while also saying. "Sorry, dad, but you still have a future to change." Leon then grows large angel wings from his back and surrounds his body in the light as the time stream grew smaller and smaller; the wings on Leon's back then spread across the collapsing tunnel and vanished along with Leon.

Alex lies unconscious on top of a rooftop and wakes up to find himself back in Aurora still in one piece. Alex ponders his memories to find out how he got back to his time then remembers Leon striking him and pushing him away; Alex with tears in his eyes strikes the ground with his fist and says. "Damn it, why did this haft to happen!" He gets up, wipes the tears away, and teleports to the present Earth Forces HQ. Alex shows the leaders the recording in his helmet camera and tells them this. "If you continue on this path then the world will suffer along with its people." The leaders of the Earth Forces agreed that this event will never happen and Alex leaves the EF Headquarters while also continuing his journey.

As Alex travels to his next destination, he receives a phone call from the Earth Forces and they ask him that they are preparing a starship to search for new life in the galaxy and wanted Alex to help on this journey. Alex ponders his mind for a moment and replies. "I accept the offer besides my life just got a whole lot more fun." He smiles as he vanishes from his seat and surprises the other passengers.

100 years later-Culture City

A 16 year old Leon walks towards the city square after receiving a call from his friends. At the center of the square, Leon comes across a statue in the center; he looks up at the statue and smiles as the statue shows his father, uncle, and even himself standing together holding their swords up high. Leon looks at an inscription on the statue and reads. "The power within us is a dangerous power. The choices we make are the impacts on life we have to our families, our friends, and most of all ourselves." Leon walks away from the statue and leaves to find his friends.

**THE END…..****For Now**


End file.
